Discussion utilisateur:Celdrøn
Bonjour Celdrøn ! Bienvenue sur Naruto Wiki. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Naruto Wiki et que vous ayez modifié la page Tsukuyomi. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Gok993 (discuter) mai 18, 2011 à 19:08 Du changement sur le site Bonjour à tous, Ces derniers mois, Gok993 a été malheureusement absent et nous avons subit quelques attaques de vandalisme mais qui ont pu heureusement être réglées très rapidement. Devant son absence, les droits d'administrateur m'ont été alloués et je vais essayer au mieux de gérer le site. Je tiens donc à avertir que je n'accepterai aucun débordement, aucun manque de respect à autrui, ni aucun acte de vandalisme quel qu'il soit et je banirai le ou les personnes sans sommation. Vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer la série Naruto, de ne pas aimer le site ou de ne pas aimer les contributeurs, mais vous DEVEZ les respecter. J'espère que le message est bien passé. Sinon pour les contributeurs actifs, rien à dire à part de continuer comme ça. Si vous remarquez que certains articles ont été vandalisés, n'hésitez pas à m'avertir car je ne peux pas avoir l'œil partout. Juste une petite faveur à vous demander. Je constate bien souvent que la rédaction est approximative ou que c'est du Google tradution/Reverso avec des phrases sans aucun sens parfois. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident mais essayez de faire un petit effort et de vous relire. Ça n'empêchera pas quelqu'un de passer derrière vous, mais ça allégera le travail et permettra de se concentrer sur d'autres travaux. Merci beaucoup. Celdrøn décembre 17, 2011 à 13:10 (UTC) Changements visuels et nouveautés Bonjour à tous, Je me suis lancé dans la fastidieuse tâche d'apporter des modifications visuelles au site qui peuvent être minimes ou clairement visibles. Je vais lister ici les différents changement que j'ai opéré et vous pouvez laissez vos commentaires et remarques dans le fil de discussion de chaque section. Modification de quelques Feuilles de Styles (CSS) et création de Modèles J'ai créé un nouveau modèle en m'appuyant sur ce que j'ai trouvé sur wikipedia, ce nouveau modèle qui s'appelle « Article détaillé » permet de mettre sous le titre d'une section le lien vers l'article qui détaille un peu plus le contenu de la section. Ce modèle s'ajoute comme tout modèle via le bouton « Ajouter d’autres modèles » en mode visuel ou mettre « Article détaillé| » suivi du nom de l'article. L'ajout de ce modèle fera apparaitre dans l'article un lien vers l'article saisi comme ci-dessous (Ex : Naruto Uzumaki en exemple) : En ce qui concerne les feuilles de styles (CSS), qui apportent des modifications visuelles générales au site, je me suis appuyé sur les CSS du projet Animepedia, le changement principal peut se voir au niveau des boites d'informations, les icônes étant centrés en hauteur, ce qui les rend un peu plus présentable. Voilà, si vous constatez quelques soucis, faites-en moi part. Celdrøn juin 4, 2012 à 22:40 (UTC) Forum Bonjour à tous, Je vous annonce la refonte et le lancement du Forum. Accessible depuis la barre de navigation du site dans « Communauté », vous pouvez dès à présent l'utiliser et participer aux projets existants. Les règles n'étant pas encore écrites, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir respecter celles en vigueur sur le site et de faire preuve de bon sens dans son utilisation. À bientôt. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 27, 2012 à 12:30 (UTC) Modification des boîtes d'informations Bonjour à tous, ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure à laquelle j'écris ces lignes... Alors je voulais vous notifier que j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied ces derniers jours pour apporter quelques évolutions, surtout amenées sur les boîtes d'informations (Infobox) comme l'indique le titre... ben oui, je ne vais pas vous parler de la cueillette des champignons, vous l'aurez compris. Une nouvelle boîte d'info a été créée, Infobox/Chapitre, pour le coup je viens juste de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas mis de « s » à la fin, histoire de m'aligner sur celle déjà existante, mais comme elle est déjà employée sur plusieurs articles, je n'ai pas envie d'impacter plus que ça, donc si les personnes concernées souhaites que je change ça car ça pique les yeux, je n'y vois pas d'objection. Tout ça pour dire que cette boîte d'infos ne servira que pour les pages sur les chapitres du manga, pour les tomes et les épisodes, je prévois d'en créer d'autres plus adaptées. Je tiens au passage à remercier Uzukolyo qui a pris l'initiative de commencer à le faire, à ce jour plus d'une quarantaine de pages ont été créées en moins de trois jours, donc je tiens à saluer la performance. Les boites d'infos Personnages, Démons, Jutsus, Équipes, et j'en passe ont été mises à jour. À ce jour, les boites d'informations étaient composées d'entêtes, apparaissant plus foncées, et étaient toujours visibles qu'il y ait des données en dessous ou non, ce qui était plutôt génant, surtout dans le dernier cas. Cela est maintenant résolu, j'ai mis optionnelles certaines entêtes qui ne sont affichées si au moins une information est remplie, comme par exemple les champs dans Doubleurs et Rang Ninja dans la boîte d'infos des personnages qui ne sont pas toujours alimentés, surtout quand c'est un personnage qui ne possède pas de rang ninja, un civil par exemple (Ayame, Teuchi pour ne citer qu'eux). Leur aspect visuel a aussi évolué, pour se rapprocher un peu plus de ce qui est fait outre-manche/outre-Atlantique (Ben oui, y'a les « anglish » et les ricains), les listes Famille, Jutsus Utilisateurs, etc. se retrouvent avec une entête de la même couleur que les valeurs en dessous, mais le titre reste en gras et centré bien entendu. Vous avez pu voir aussi, notamment sur la page de Naruto Uzumaki que j'ai employé à plusieurs reprises le modèle « traduction » ; qu'est-ce donc que c'te chose ? Alors tout simplement, c'est pour normaliser la présentation des mots et des noms traduits du japonais et ayant un équivalent en kanji et rômaji. Pour remplir cette petite bête c'est simple, ça s'ajoute comme une boîte d'info (sans Infobox devant) on renseigne au minimum le premier champs avec le nom, le deuxième c'est pour l'équivalent en kanji et le dernier en rômaji ou en français si le nom dans le premier champs était en rômaji. Ex : nous donne Bon ben voilà, j'espère que ça vous satisfera car ça me ferait ch... m'embêterait de m'être cassé le c... d'avoir passé du temps pour rien. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée et n'hésitez pas à me questionner si vous avez des questions ou des remarques. (pas ici, plus bas dans une nouvelle section) À plus. Celdrøn (discussion) août 2, 2012 à 22:05 (UTC) Nouveautés de mai 2013 Bonjour, Comme on dit : « En mai, fais ce qu'il te plait », j'ai procédé à quelques petites améliorations et ajouts qui vous seront sûrement utile et que je vais vous présenter ici. Fenêtres de référence Apparue il y a quelques jours de ça,une fonctionnalité que je suis content d'avoir apporté est la fenêtre des références qui apparait au survol d'une note de référence. Des options sont disponibles pour modifier ses préférences. mais elles sont encore en anglais, je n'ai pas encore réussi à avoir de réponse du développeur pour ajouter les textes en français. Mais cela ne devrait plus tarder. Auto actualisation dans Spécial:WikiActivity et Spécial:ModificationsRécentes Une nouvelle case à cocher est apparue sur ces pages, et quelques autres, permettant de rafraichir la liste des pages toutes les 60 secondes. Cette fonctionnalité est bien entendu désactivale en décochant la case. Mince ! J'ai oublié la signature Voilà certainement la chose que l'on oublie fréquemment mais qui pourtant est indispensable (et obligatoire) sur le wiki. Mais, dorénavant, un message vous avertira quand la signature manquera à la fin de votre message et vous invitera à saisir les quatre tildes permettant de générer automatiquement la signature. Téléversement (Upload) des images De nouveaux champs sont apparues dans la page Spécial:Téléversement, dont certaines obligatoires. Ces champs doivent OBLIGATOIREMENT être remplis, surtout le champ source permettant de renseigner l'épisode source, et vont permettre de remplir automatiquement un tableau dans la page du fichier permettant notamment d'obtenir des informations utiles en la consultant. Les champs à remplir « Personnages dans l'image » et « Jutsu dans l'image » n'apparaissent pas dans le tableau mais servent à d'autres fonctionnalités qui restent encore à développer. J'espère pouvoir réaliser cela rapidement, car ça permettrait notamment de lister les images où un personnage est indiqué. Ces champs sont donc à remplir également. Je vous tiendrai au courant dans ma page de discussion… ou peut-être vais-je me créer un blog pour tout ce que je réalise… ^_^ Toute ces informations servent à remplir un tableau, issu du modèle dont voici un exemple rempli : Naruto_Uzumaki.jpg Si par mégarde vous avez oublié de passer par le page de téléversement, voici un texte à coller en mode source dans la page l'image et qu'il faut compléter : Description Publié sous licence(s) Comme toujours, si vous constatez quelques problèmes, n'hésitez pas à poster un message dans ma page de discussion afin que j'apporte les corrections nécessaires. Et je vous épargne le muguet… Héhéhé, moi et mes envies de terminer sur une blague pourrie, j'vous jure. -_-" Celdrøn (discussion) mai 10, 2013 à 13:55 (UTC) Nouveautés de juin 2013 Bonjour, Comme je n'avais pas d'idée de titre… ben j'ai repris le précédent… Quelques nouveautés sont encore apparues sur le Wiki, ça prolifère dans ma tête, un vrai troupeau de lapin. ^_^ (les plus jeunes comprendront plus tard) ♪♫ Comme certains le savent, et je compte sur vous pour faire passer le message, il y a eu le mois dernier du nouveau dans les pages, notamment celle des images ♫♪ Bakayarô ! Konoyarô ! Ça y est, j'ai trop écouté de rap enka de mon fréro… B !!! Ça va ch*** !!! ^_^ Pages de règlement des images Pour compléter ce projet que j'ai entamé, j'ai rédigé la page de règlement des images, qu'il me reste à compléter avec la partie sur la propriété intellectuelle, mais vous pouvez aller lire et vous imprégner des règles établies qui sont largement suffisantes pour correctement travailler. Modèles pour les pages des images J'ai également ajouté sur le site quelques modèles : * : Ce modèle est ajouté quand le titre de l'image est insatisfaisant. L'utilisateur à l'origine du téléversement, ou toute personne ayant la possibilité de le faire, doit importer l'image sous un nouveau nom. Toute image possédant ce message n'est pas à utiliser car cette dernière peut être supprimée dans les jours qui suivent. * : Ce modèle est ajouté quand la qualité de l'image est insatisfaisante. L'utilisateur, ou toute personne ayant la possibilité de le faire, doit importer une image de meilleure qualité. Toute image possédant ce message n'est pas à utiliser car cette dernière peut être supprimée dans les jours qui suivent. * : Ce modèle est ajouté quand une image est identifiée comme provenant d'un site autre qu'un projet Wiki, et dont la qualité est insatisfaisante. Toute image possédant ce message n'est pas à utiliser car cette dernière peut être supprimée dans les jours qui suivent. * : Ce modèle est ajouté quand les données d'utilisation équitable de l'image sont absentes, incomplètes ou incorrectes. L'utilisateur, ou toute personne ayant la possibilité de le faire, doit compléter les informations. Toute image possédant ce message n'est pas à utiliser car cette dernière peut être supprimée dans les jours qui suivent. * : Ce modèle est ajouté quand la licence est absente ou incorrecte. L'utilisateur ou toute personne ayant la possibilité de le faire, doit ajouter ou corriger les informations, généralement la licence est celle pour les fichiers où s'applique les droits d'auteur . Toute image possédant ce message n'est pas à utiliser car cette dernière peut être supprimée dans les jours qui suivent. * : Ce modèle est ajouté la qualité de l'image est supérieure ou égale à 720p (1080x720). Quand ce message est ajouté, il est strictement défendu d'importer une image dont les proportions sont inférieures à celles indiquées dans le message. * : Ce modèle est ajouté la qualité de l'image est supérieure ou égale à 1080p (1920x1080). Quand ce message est ajouté, il est strictement défendu d'importer une image dont les proportions sont inférieures à celles indiquées dans le message. Redirection douce Le modèle a été créé pour pouvoir créer des pages de redirection vers d'autres projets Wiki, comme Wikipédia par exemple. Ce genre de page est bien entendu à créer dans le cas ou une même redirection est présente dans plusieurs pages, afin d'éviter à devoir toute une chaîne de redirection, une redirection douce peut être créée comme par exemple la page Chien. Citations Les citations sont l'un des éléments incontournables dans une page, notamment celle des personnages et comme certains le savent je fais particulièrement attention, comme dans l'ensemble de la page, à la mise en forme et la mise en page. J'ai créé avec mes petites mimines un nouveau modèle pour saisir les citations. Cela permettra notamment d'éviter toute faute de mise en forme pour les citations. À titre d'exemple : Et puis… je crois que c'est tout. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas. :-) Celdrøn (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 20:19 (UTC) Règles de rédaction des articles Une page spécifique a été créée : Règles locales. Nota: Les différentes pages de règles sont accessibles depuis le menu « Règles locales ». Message type Voici des messages type à envoyer aux personnes ayant un comportement ne respectant les règles et troublant la vie sur le site. Avertissement suite à vandalisme « J'ai pris la peine de corriger (une/plusieurs) de tes modifications sur la page lien vers la page car elle n'était pas correcte. Les règles de ce cite, que tu peux consulter ici, demandent à ce que les informations soient confirmées par l'auteur. L'abus d'ajout de mauvaises informations suite à avertissement peut entrainer le blocage de ton compte par l'administrateur, donc si tu tiens à participer, ce sera avec plaisir du moment que tu respectes les règles et le travail des autres. » Rapport de vandalisme Déplacé dans un espace dédié, merci d'utiliser les boutons en haut de la page. Rapport de conflits avec un utilisateur Déplacé dans un espace dédié, merci d'utiliser les boutons en haut de la page. Demande de suppression d'un article Déplacé dans un espace dédié, merci d'utiliser les boutons en haut de la page. Liste des tâches à effectuer Si dessous sont relevés les travaux qu'il faudrait mener pour améliorer le site. Celui qui vient de terminer une tâche vient modifier le statut de « À faire » à « Fait ». #Trier la liste des membres de la famille, des techniques et des armes par ordre alphabétique dans les boites d'informations des différentes pages. #Trier les catégories par ordre alphabétique. #Ajouter les références manquantes dans les pages Trier la liste des membres de la famille, des techniques et des armes par ordre alphabétique dans les boites d'informations des différentes pages. À faire. PS : Je ne demande pas de le faire d'un coup, sinon il va y avoir une vague de suicide et je ne peux pas me passer de mes chers contributeurs, mais dès que vous modifiez une page essayez d'y penser. Trier les catégories par ordre alphabétique. À faire. PS : Idem. Ajouter les références manquantes dans les pages À faire. Nota : Se reporter à la section Références dans les pages pour plus d'informations sur comment les ajouter. PS : Idem. Ajouter les informations dans les pages des fichiers À faire. Se rapporter à la page Candidats pour Suppression (Sans données d'utilisation équitable) pour avoir accès à la liste des images ayant été identifiées à ce jour. Nota : Se reporter à la section Nouveautés de juin 2013 pour plus d'informations sur comment les ajouter. PS : Idem. Demande d'aide Si vous avez des soucis particuliers, merci de poser vos questions dans cette section. Pour une nouvelle demande, créer un nouveau chapitre (Titre 3). Trucs et astuces Voici une petite liste des trucs et astuces que j'emploie sur le site Wikia. Composer des caractères spéciaux Les caractères spéciaux s'écrivent grâce aux Alt codes, c'est-à-dire qu'il faut maintenir la touche Alt enfoncée, composer le code puis relacher la touche Alt. La liste des caractères est disponible sous Windows dans l'outil Table des caractères (charmap) du menu Accessoires. Voici la liste de quelques codes par caractère : *… : 0133 *Œ : 0140 *’ : 0146 (guillemet-apostrophe, apostrophe typographique) *œ : 0156 *« : 0171 *» : 0187 *À : 0192 *Ç : 0199 *È : 0200 *É : 0201 *Ê : 0202 Celdrøn février 4, 2012 à 21:29 (UTC) Ajouter un saut de ligne dans un paragraphe Pour ajouter un saut de ligne dans une phrase, il suffit d'ajouter « » à l'endroit souhaité, ce qui aura pour effet d'ajouter la balise HTML du saut de ligne dans la phrase. Ajouter le texte à la suite, sans faire « Entrée », et lors de la publication, le texte ira à la ligne. Exemple : « Bonjour, ça va ? » donnera : Bonjour, ça va ? Celdrøn février 9, 2012 à 20:17 (UTC) Comment savoir si un verbe du premier groupe est à l'infinitif ou au participe passé Si on veut savoir si un verbe du premier groupe (-er) se termine par -er ou -é(es), il suffit de le remplacer par un verbe du troisième groupe (par exemple, le verbe vendre) Ex : Dans la phrase suivante « J'ai mang(er/é) mon repas », si on remplace le verbe manger par le verbe vendre, ça donne : « J'ai vendu mon repas » et non « J'ai vendre mon repas », donc ce sera le participe passé : « J'ai mangé mon repas » Par contre, si la phrase avait été « Il faut que j'aille mang(er/é) mon repas », dans ce cas-ci, cela donnerai « Il faut que j'aille vendre mon repas » et non « Il faut que j'aille vendu mon repas », donc ce sera l'infinitif : « Il faut que j'aille manger mon repas ». Voilà l'astuce qui marche à tous les coups. :-) Ajouter un lien simplifié vers Wikipedia en français Petite astuce du jour que je viens de découvrir. Au lien de rentrer l'adresse URL vers l'article, il suffit de précéder le nom de l'article par « wikipedia:fr: ». Du coup, ça ne met pas le petit icône signalant un lien externe, ce qui rend l'article un peu plus propre. Exemple : Naruto Nota : Je compte sur vous tous pour apporter cette légère amélioration sur les articles dès que l'occasion se présentera. :-) Celdrøn mars 11, 2012 à 11:46 (UTC) Envoyer un courriel à un utilisateur Un truc que je cherchais depuis un petit moment, je l'ai enfin trouvé. :-) Pour envoyer un courriel à un utilisateur, tapez cette URL dans la barre d'adresse de votre navigateur : http://fr.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Spécial:Envoyer_un_courriel/''Utilisateur'' ou suivre ce lien. (Pensez à remplacer « Utilisateur » par le nom de l'utilisateur, sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas... ou alors ça peut fonctionner, mais je ne sais pas où partira le message. :D) Exemple : Envoyer un courriel à Celdrøn Attention : Cette fonction utilise l'adresse qui est définie dans votre compte, donc pour que ça fonctionne il faut qu'elle soit renseignée. Notez également que cette adresse sera visible par le destinataire donc prenez garde à votre vie privée si vous tenez à rester anonyme, je pense notament aux adresses créées à partir du nom et du prénom personnel. ;-) Celdrøn mai 4, 2012 à 22:59 (UTC) Règles des espaces pour la ponctuation Je remarque souvent que les espaces au niveau de la ponctuation, c'est-à-dire au niveau d'un point, d'une virgule, d'un guillemet, etc. ne sont pas corrects. Pour savoir quand mettre un espace ou non, suivez ce lien : Wikipedia:Les espaces autour des signes de ponctuation (règles actuelles) Celdrøn juillet 3, 2012 à 19:10 (UTC) Références dans les pages Bonjour à tous, J'ai découvert une chose bien utile et qui manquait beaucoup au site en terme de qualité de rédaction, qui est le pointage vers les références, c'est-à-dire qu'à partir d'un petit lien numéroté en exposant, nommé note de référence, on peut être redirigé vers la référence de la source en bas de page. Comment faire cela Tout d'abord, si vous remarquez que dans l'article où vous puisez vos informations qu'il y a une référence ou si vous avez la source en main, il faut créer une section en Titre 2 nommée « Références » en bas de page. Vous y placerez ensuite la balise ci-dessous : Si d'avance vous savez que la liste des références sera très longue, où si elle le devient, il convient de placer ces références dans une liste déroulante, comme ci-dessous : Ensuite, dans votre article, à la fin d'une affirmation où la référence est nécessaire, vous y placerez ceci : Source Vous devez remplacer le « Source » par le nom réel de la source (Exemple : « Naruto chapitre 34, page 6 » ; « Naruto Shippûden épisode 308 » ; « Troisième Databook, page 248 » ; etc.). Si une référence est citée à plusieurs endroits, il faut les lier via un nom commun : *Pour la première référence : Source *Pour rappeler une référence existante : Pour les noms on respectera la codification suivante : *dn : Databook (Exemple : d1 pour Premier Databook) *fn : Fanbook (Exemple : f2 pour Second Fanbook) *chn : Chapitre (Exemple : ch347 pour Chapitre 347) *tmn : Tome (Exemple : tm32 pour Tome 32) *epn : Épisode (Exemple : ep166 pour Épisode 166) ''Attention : Un nom doit obligatoirement être alphanumérique !'' Vous devez respecter scrupuleusement ce qui est fait sur d'autres pages, notamment celle de Naruto Uzumaki que je considère comme la page modèle de ce site. Attention, les références sont à refaire même si ce qui est copié d'un autre site, comme Wikipédia, contient déjà une notification de références, sinon ça copie les liens vers Wikipédia et ça ne crée pas de références dans la page que l'on édite. Celdrøn juillet 29, 2012 à 15:32 (UTC) Liste des émoticônes pour la messagerie instantanée La messagerie instantanée (tchat) disponible sur ce site propose toute une collection d'émoticônes que vous pouvez consulter à cette adresse et utiliser : Aide:Emoticons. Celdrøn (discussion) avril 15, 2013 à 17:58 (UTC) Nouvel arrivant Salut Celdron juste pour de dire que je suis la soeur à Yondaine est que c'était un simple coucou. Kushina.éclair (discussion) mai 13, 2013 à 16:16 (UTC) Bonjour, Bienvenue à toi et ravi de t'accueillir parmi nous. :-) En voyant le pseudo que t'as choisi, je me suis dit : « Y'a anguille sous roche », mais maintenant je suis fixé. :-) N'hésite pas à nous poser des questions si t'as le moindre souci. À plus. Celdrøn (discussion) mai 13, 2013 à 19:11 (UTC) Images disparues bonjour, je t'écris parceque, en me conectant tout a l'heure je suis devenu vert: les images que j'ais rajouté sur le site hier et avant hier ont disparue!!! j'en avait mis 7 ou 8... et je ne les trouve plus! rasure moi, elles ont pas vraiment disparue un!? bon je vais les chercher encore ... bonne journéeHikari no amaterasu (discussion) mai 1, 2013 à 15:11 (UTC) Bonsoir, Les images inutilisées, les duplicata, les fan-art ou celles jugées de mauvaise qualité sont supprimées car elles prennent de la place inutilement sur la base de données. Elles ont dû passer au broyeur quand quelqu'un, moi sûrement, les a vérifiées. Celdrøn (discussion) mai 1, 2013 à 22:18 (UTC) rebonjour, bah, le truc c'est que c'était pas des images de mauvaise qualitée ou tout l'tralala quoi!!! (enfin pas toutes car il y en avait peu etre 2 ou 3 qui était des fan-art mais pas les 8)!!! Hikari no amaterasu (discussion) mai 2, 2013 à 12:59 (UTC) Elles étaient toutes inutilisées, fan-art pour la grande majorité, de souvenirs aucune ne provenait du manga ou de l'anime. Ce site n'est pas un espace de stockage, seules les images utilisées sont gardées. Pour les autres, y'a ton disque dur. Celdrøn (discussion) mai 2, 2013 à 13:12 (UTC) ok je retient: pour qu'ont puisse mettre une image dans "images" il faut qu'elle apparaisse allieurs, je retient ps: je n'ait jamais considéré ce site comme un "espace de stokage" et la pluspart de mes images provienne de l'anime! je ne mens pas en disans que seul 2 ou 3 était des fan-art et je n'était pas au courant de ce règlement (maintenant si)! salut! Hikari no amaterasu (discussion) mai 2, 2013 à 18:06 (UTC) Mises à jour technique : 31 juillet 2012 Salut, C'est une petite question, est-ce que le projet et toujours en cours car le blog de Wyz est vide. yondaine.éclair (discussion) mai 6, 2013 à 19:53 (UTC) Salut, Je crois avoir déjà dit que je n'autorisais pas le langage sms (Ex : « Slt ») sur ma page de discussion, chose qui m'insupporte, donc fais attention s'il te plait. Sinon, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais consultant régulièrement le blog de Wyz, il est régulièrement alimenté. Celdrøn (discussion) mai 6, 2013 à 20:10 (UTC Excuse du salut l'habithude bin c'était pour savoir si c'est toujours d'actualité vus que le blog et vide. yondaine.éclair (discussion) mai 6, 2013 à 20:19 (UTC) Ajouter des catégories éléments aux techniques Pour faciliter les recherches on pourait rajouter des catégories Katon, Doton etc... pour les techniques concernées j'ai déjà demandé à Tsunade18 elle est d'accord, tu en penses quoi ? yondaine.éclair (discussion) mai 9, 2013 à 08:38 (UTC) Tu m'as toujours pas répondu pour ma demande sur les catégories ? yondaine.éclair (discussion) mai 9, 2013 à 16:32 (UTC) Comme t'as pu le constater, j'ai pas cesser de travailler sur le wiki depuis le début de l'aprem, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Celdrøn (discussion) mai 9, 2013 à 16:59 (UTC) Tu me diras ce que tu en pences quand tu auras le temps alors. yondaine.éclair (discussion) mai 9, 2013 à 21:33 (UTC) Sanbi Bonsoir, Suite au vu d'une modification d'une page, sur le biju Sanbi, sur cette passage : "Par la suite, Sanbi finit par tomber aux mains de Kiri et par être scellé en Yagura, le Yondaime Mizukage. Il a ensuite été extrait pour ensuite le scellé à l'intérieur de Rin ainsi Kiri esperait que Rin retourne a Konoha pour enfin le libérer pour qu'il détruise le village." Le chronologique est du coup totalement incomprehensible, puisque dans l'histoire, Yagura est le dernier Jinchuriki de Sanbi, par consequent, Rin ne peut pas avoir été scellé après, mais bien avant Yagura. Et d'après mes recherches, je ne trouve aucune information qui, selon vos dires, que Rin a été scellé après... 82.122.241.176 mai 10, 2013 à 18:02 (UTC) En effet, tout cela me parait suspect. Ne pouvant surveiller l'ensemble des pages, j'apprécie grandement ton retour et je vais regarder cela de plus près. Celdrøn (discussion) mai 10, 2013 à 19:24 (UTC) bon soir celdron! je t'écris ce message par ce que je crois (pas sur) que j'ai fais une mauvaise modif a propos des "araignée éxplosive de deidara" : j'ai crus qu'il s'agissait des araignée microscopiques générée par la bombe C4 mais je me suis tromper: il s'agit juste des araignée explosive de chakra C1... donc je t'écris pour te demander si je me suis bien tromper avant de coriger mon erreur... est te dire aussi (car j'ai regarder ton message d'avant) que dans le chap 629... obito éxplique a kakashi que, effectivement sanbi a été sceller dans le corps de rin dans le but d'attaquer konoha, et que c'est pour ca qu'elle c'est laisser transpercée par le chidori de kakashi... mais cela n'est visible que dans les chapitres en ligne... bon début de matinée (car il est 1h15 au moment ou je t'écris) lol Hikari no amaterasu (discussion) mai 11, 2013 à 23:15 (UTC) Technique de Tobi Je voudrai savoir si tobi(obito) sais utiliser les arcanes lunaires vue que dans le film 6 road to Ninja il maîtrise les arcanes lunaires limite qui est une variante du tsukyomi basiques.merci d avance Flo senju (discussion) mai 17, 2013 à 15:55 (UTC) Bonjour, Pour commencer, merci de ne pas oublier de signer. Normalement, une alerte est envoyée quand elle n'est pas mise, donc il n'y a pas de raison que tu oublies de la mettre. Je n'ai pas encore vu le film, faute de temps, mais le Tsukuyomi Limité n'est pas la même technique que le Tsukuyomi, au même titre que le Tsukuyomi Infini qu'il n'est possible de lancer que par le biais de Jûbi. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il n'a jamais utilisé cette technique ni dans le manga, ni dans l'anime. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, sinon je donnerai des précisions quand j'aurai vu le film. :-) Celdrøn (discussion) mai 17, 2013 à 19:10 (UTC) Bonjour,je n arrive pas a faire des tableau sur les technique donnant tout les renseignement sur la Technique(nom,type,classe,etc)peu tu m expliquer comment sa marche stp--Flo senju (discussion) mai 20, 2013 à 11:08 (UTC)Flo senju Gestion du site Merci de t'avoir occupée si bien du Wikia pendant mon absence, je te doit tout. Merci encore, Gok993 Gok993 (discussion) mai 30, 2013 à 4:41 (UTC) Salut Gok993, Il n'y a pas de quoi, je dois avouer que ton absence a fait pas mal de tort au site, on s'est retrouvé livré à nous-même sans personne pour agir quand nous avons subi d'incessantes attaques, ce qui a amené à ce que je reprenne les rênes, et cela depuis 1 an et demi maintenant. Je ne souhaite pas connaître les raisons t'ayant empêché de continuer à contribuer au site, chacun a sa vie, cependant, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu comptes faire à présent. Reviens-tu contribuer ? Et dans ce cas qu'elles sont tes projets car tu as toujours le statut d'administrateur, ou alors as-tu décidé de passer le relais définitivement ? Pas mal de choses ont évolué pendant ton absence, donc si tu reviens, autant qu'on en parle. Celdrøn (discussion) mai 30, 2013 à 17:18 (UTC) Problème avec une image Bonjour, Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai ajouté un doublon d'image dans le fichier Itama Senju.png et alors, je me suis ramassée à avoir plusieurs versions de ce fichier. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de les ôter ? Merci d'avance. HiMizaWa ♥ (discussion) juin 1, 2013 à 10:21 (UTC) Bonjour, Oui bien sûr, je viens de retirer les versions intermédiaires. :-) Celdrøn (discussion) juin 1, 2013 à 11:54 (UTC) Merci :) HiMizaWa (discussion) juin 1, 2013 à 13:27 (UTC) Doublon d'une image Rebonjour, Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai ajouté encore un doublon de fichier. C'est une image que tu avais précédément ajouté dans la page de Hidan. Est-ce que tu pourrais le supprimer ? (Je vais être prudente la prochaine fois). Voici le fichier : Fichier:Kakuzu et Hidan se disputant.png. Merci :) HiMizaWa (discussion) juin 1, 2013 à 15:28 (UTC) Re, :-) Étant donné que les images .png sont de meilleures qualités que les images .jpg/.jpeg, j'ai conservé ton image et supprimé celle que j'avais importée précédemment. Un mal pour un bien on dira. ^_^ Sinon, pas de souci, ça arrive de faire des étourderies, y'a des jours comme ça où quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas. :-) C'est vraiment si c'est répétitif que je commence à envoyer des avertissements. Par contre, ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que j'ai mis en place une page spéciale pour les demandes de suppressions dont tu peux accéder via le bouton tout en haut de me page de discussion, elle est dédiée à ce genre de demande pour éviter que mon mur n'en soit rempli. De plus, je ne sais pas si ça vient d'une erreur de script ou alors de toi, mais les informations du fichier qui sont demandées lors du téléversement d'une image ne sont pas toujours correctement remplies, notamment la source, essaie de prendre l'habitude de le faire en passant par le formulaire avancé, car retrouver la provenance d'une image dans une collection de chapitres, d'épisodes ou de films tous les jours plus grande, ça fait beaucoup de travail de recherche, j'en ai fait l'expérience pour une image dont je voulais importer une version de meilleure qualité et j'y ai passé la journée, donc essaie d'être vigilante à cela. ;-) Bonne fin de journée, à plus. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 1, 2013 à 17:15 (UTC) Quel chance XD. Ok, j'éviterai tous mals entendus et la prochaine fois, j'irai dans la section que tu m'as dit pour les « images ». De plus, je remplirai dorénavant la source de l'image avec plus d'informations. Je crois aussi que l'erreur venait de moi, je croyais que la source était « de quel site elle venait » et tout, alors je mettais le lien. Bref, merci encore. :) Bonne fin de journée aussi. HiMizaWa (discussion) juin 1, 2013 à 17:32 (UTC) Nature de chakra de Chôji Choji maitrise le doton voir ces pages - http://lelscan.com/mangas/naruto/630/15.jpg?v=f - http://lelscan.com/mangas/naruto/630/11.jpg?v=f Ino et Shikamaru le maitrise également Neah Walker (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 12:56 (UTC) Bonjour pour commencer, J'avais effectivement oublié ce passage, et le résumé de modification n'était pas du tout alimenté, donc ta modification manquait de justification car ton information était difficilement vérifiable. Pour finir, la signature est obligatoire dans les pages de discussion, tâche de ne pas l'oublier. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 13:03 (UTC) Désolé j'ai appuyer sur la touche entrée ce qui a validé mes modifications sans me laisser mettre le motif. Neah Walker (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 13:17 (UTC) Modification de la page Naruto Uzumaki Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas Modifier la page Naruto Uzumaki ? Zeid-narutohokage (discussion) juin 3, 2013 à 17:51 (UTC) Bonjour, Je souhaite que les relations entre contributeurs se fassent dans le respect et la politesse, de ce fait, il convient de saluer la personne à qui on s'adresse, comme je viens de le faire. De plus, il convient également de créer une nouvelle discussion en renseignant la zone de texte « Sujet/Titre » afin de ne pas mélanger les discussions. Pour en revenir à ta question, la page est protégée pour empêcher les contributeurs anonymes et les nouveaux inscrits à la modifier pour éviter tout acte de vandalisme, cela est normalement mentionné dans une notification quand on rentre en modification sur la page. SI tu souhaites contribuer, tu peux toujours en discuter dans la page de discussion de l'article concerné et y mentionné tes remarques. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 3, 2013 à 18:14 (UTC) Mot de passe Celdron ,tu sais si on peut changer le mot de passe Gaara du desert (discussion) juin 4, 2013 à 04:12 (UTC) Bonjour, Dans tes « Préférences », onglet « Mes infos ». Celdrøn (discussion) juin 4, 2013 à 05:07 (UTC) Uchiwa ou Uchiha ? Bonjour Celdron, J'ai vu dans certains article le nom de "Uchiha", mais pour moi, c'est "Uchiwa" dans le manga... Peut ont dire les deux? Bonne fin de journée! ;) Hikari no amaterasu (discussion) juin 4, 2013 à 19:34 (UTC) Bonjour, Merci de créer une nouvelle conversation pour chaque nouvelle conversation en alimentant la zone de texte «&nbp;Sujet/Titre ». Nous utilisons l'orthographe « Uchiwa » sur le site et celle là qui est à utiliser dans les pages. En espérant avoir répondu à ta question. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 4, 2013 à 22:18 (UTC) Re: Import de fichier Bonjour, C'est une fonctionnalité intégrée à l'éditeur de texte et il n'est pas possible de la désactiver, désolé. Wikia réfléchit à une solution pour éviter d'avoir plusieurs outils pour importer des images mais pour l'instant le mieux est de conseiller aux utilisateurs de passer par Special:Upload. —Wyz juin 5, 2013 à 19:39 (UTC) Bonjour Wyz, Merci pour ta réponse. J'ai déjà pris les devants en conseillant de passer par la page de téléversement, mais peu d'utilisateur prennent le temps d'aller consulter les pages où cela est expliqué. Fort heureusement, histoire de ne pas passer pour une mauvaise langue, quelques utilisateurs m'ont montré que je pouvais compter sur eux. :) Encore merci. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 5, 2013 à 20:09 (UTC) Salut J'ai une question simple que je voudrais que tu me répondes si tu as la réponse, cela est très simple d'ou vient ce . Il y en a pas dans ce wiki mais dans un autre si et il y en a plein partout et aucun contributeur ne sais pas vraiment tout cela sort. yondaine.éclair (discussion) juin 9, 2013 à 11:16 (UTC) Salut, C'est une balise HTML structurante, permettant d'ajouter des options de mise en forme par exemple. Ils ne sont pas autorisés dans ce wiki pour des raisons d'uniformisation de la police et de la taille des caractères. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 9, 2013 à 11:28 (UTC) Merci de ta réponce comment tu as fais pour les interdire sur notre wiki. yondaine.éclair (discussion) juin 9, 2013 à 11:31 (UTC) Tout simplement en les supprimant des pages. Je ne peux pas interdire de les saisir, mais je laisse un message dans le résumé quand j'en supprime. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 9, 2013 à 12:12 (UTC) Madara Uchiwa Bonjour j'ai vu que tu avais protégée la page de Madara. Alors j'apprecierais que tu mettes que tu dises que Madara est le plus puissant ninja car il est immortelle,a une soruce illimitée de chakra etc.....Même Kishimoto le créateur de Naruto a dit que Madara était invncible. J'espere que ta réponse sera favorable ! Bonne journée ! SupremPower (discussion) juin 11, 2013 à 10:37 (UTC) Bonjour, Merci de prendre connaissance des règles des pages de discussion en vigueur. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 11, 2013 à 17:00 (UTC) Bloquage de compte Bonjour celdron, je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi mon compte a été bloqué avant hier soir... il me semble que c'est parce que j'ai fait de mauvaises modifications et que tu pasait derrière moi pour recorriger, si c'est cela, je te présente mes éxcuse et te demande quelles sont mes erreurs de manière a ne plus les reproduire. Qu'as tu recorriger derière moi toutes ces fois ? (j'ai regarder dans "activitée du wiki" celon les conseil de tsunade.18 et de yondaine.éclair) merci de ta réponse, et encore une fois toute mes éxcuses... je ferait tout pour m'améliorer dans le but de ne pas reproduire ces erreurs. bonne journée a toi Hikari no amaterasu (discussion) juin 12, 2013 à 11:39 (UTC) Salut, J'ai bloqué ton compte car je t'avais fait un petit rappel à l'ordre sur ta page de discussion. Partant du principe qu'une notification t'est affichée quand tu reçois un message sur ta page de discussion et qu'un courriel est envoyé sur ta boite de messagerie électronique, j'ai considéré que le message était reçu et lu. N'ayant pas eu de réponse et ayant vu les mêmes choses que je te demandais de corriger reproduite, et ayant de surcroît passé pratiquement toute l'après-midi à corriger les liens dans les pages, m'ayant empêché d'accorder du temps à des travaux que j'aurais aimé avancer durant cette journée, ma réaction a été de faire un « tir de semonce » en bloquant ton compte quelques minutes (5 min max) pour te faire comprendre que je ne suis pas du genre à rester patient très longtemps. J'ai été informé rapidement que ton compte était encore bloqué, malgré le déblocage de ton compte quelques minutes après la mesure de blocage que j'avais entreprise et je ne m'étais pas aperçu, n'en n'ayant pas conscience, qu'un blocage additionnel était encore actif. Je m'excuse donc pour ce léger désagrément qui t'auras fait perdre au final une heure… moi j'en ai perdu sept dans la journée, donc sans rancune je l'espère. Tâche de faire attention aux remarques qu'on peut te laisser dans le résumé de modification des pages corrigées derrière toi et des messages laissés dans ta page de discussion, comme je le dis et je le répète, ça fait 1 an et demi que je m'occupe du site et je suis lassé de devoir continuellement corriger derrière les autres, me faisant perdre du temps. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu crées des liens dans les pages, si tu te sens à l'aise pour ne faire que ça pour l'instant, alors soit, ça ne me pose pas de problème particulier, mais applique-toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Bonne fin de journée. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 12, 2013 à 17:39 (UTC) Salut, Aucune rancune (sauf sur le moment ^^) je comprend ta réaction (celon tsunade un autre admin aurait bloqué mon compte définitivement) un lien est effectivement apparut en bas de mon écrant quand tu m'a laissé ce message mais, je n'ai regardé qu'en bas de ma page de discussion...et donc pas vu ce message ce jour la... Je te présente mes éxcuses a propos des liens: Je viens de faire une modif... et j'ai effectivement vu que 2 de mes liens sont mal apparut (Konohanoha au lieu de konoha par exemple), je ne comprend pas comment j'ai laisser passé de telles erreurs! (je relis mes modifs...si si! ^^) je ferait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus... PS: effectivement j'ai un petit faible pour les liens... mais ca ne m'enpêche pas de corriger des fautes (autres que celles d'orthographe ^^) Quand j'en ait l'ocasion. bonne fin de jounée a toi aussi Hikari no amaterasu (discussion) juin 12, 2013 à 18:28 (UTC) Image Bonjour celdron, est-ce toi qui a suprimé l'image ou ont vois sasuke tirer une flèche d'Amaterasu avec son susanô? et si oui, pourquoi? il ne sagit pas d'une image de fan-art et je l'ai utilisée (dans Enton - Kagutsuchi) bien qu'elle n'y soit plus (evidemment puisqu'elle n'est plus sur le wiki). merci de ta réponse Hikari no amaterasu (discussion) juin 15, 2013 à 14:21 (UTC)